budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikuzo I
Rikuzo is one of the many characters in the Nene Dynasty Saga RP. He definitely does not play the most important role, but he has interacted with more important characters often. Overview Inspiration for creating To be honest, before I made Rikuzo I never once thought of creating a changeling. But, before the RP started back up I started to consider what it would be like to have one. So, I made up a name and a backstory for my first changeling 23 year old Rikuzo. Appearance Rikuzo in his base form is only about 5"5 so hes not all that tall, but he does have a very interesting look, he has menacing horns, pink arms and legs while having a pale purple head, he wears pure black saiyan armor as he knows its a very powerful type of armor, he has blood red eyes and a large smirk. Personality Rikuzo has a very short attention span, he almost always bored of just about everything. The only thing that keeps his interest is fighting and power. Besides that, he really doesnt give a shit about most things, but with too much power he can go a bit insane. History Rikuzo had a very lonely past, while living on the Changeling home world his entire life. He almost never saw his parents, as they were either fighting or just wouldnt give him the time of day. Because of this, he always had to fend for himself, whether it was to get money, or to just survive. Because of this, he started to gain very good instincts. By the age of 13 he started to crave death, he loved the look and smell of it and just wanted to cause as much terror as possible. By 14 he went into the wild and started killing animals, it was a great way to settle his appetite for food and death. But it wasnt enough, he needed to kill more than just animals. By 17 he started going into the public, he started to make friends, who he would then secretly kill, he felt great after doing this. He loved the feel of killing, and kept doing it for another year. When he turned 19 however, his thirst for death started to subside, he didnt feel the need to kill nearly as much. So, he started training to hone in his abilities he had already aquired. Only a few months later, his boredom only grew. He couldnt understand why, but then came to the conclusion that the planet wasnt enough for him, so he flew off into the depths of space. He floated around in space for 3 years, going to planet after planet, still filled with his boredom, but then he discovered earth and sensed masses of potential powers. He felt his thirst to fight grow as he flew down to the planet. Transformations and Techniques Suppressed Power Rikuzo is able to suppress his power to a very low level when he is fully rested, that way he can trick his opponents into thinking hes much weaker than he actually is. Overpowering Aura Rikuzo is able to charge up so much power, that he could make the entire planet shake. He doesnt use it unless hes willing to boast his power. Second Form In this form Rikuzo is able to grow nearly 3 times in size, his horns get sharper and his power nearly doubles. He gained it while fighting Morak in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Third Form In this form Rikuzo gets slightly taller than his 2nd form his horns go away as his head starts to grow out he gets shoulder blades, and he gets a monstrous face, his power once again doubles when in this form. He hasnt used this form often however. Fourth Form In this form Rikuzo looks much simpler and sleeker than he did in his previous forms, but Look doesnt mean anything while he has a huge amount of power compacted into his small body. He only gained this form recently, but its already his favorite form by far. 100% power This isnt really considered to be a separate transformation but more of an adaption to the transformations, when in 100% his muscles grow in depth and his attacks get much more painful than before, its basically an all out adaption to his transformations. Category:Morak's Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters Category:Changelings